<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Road to Royalty by teaandbiscuitsforme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264457">The Road to Royalty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandbiscuitsforme/pseuds/teaandbiscuitsforme'>teaandbiscuitsforme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, British Royal Family - Freeform, F/M, Modern Royalty, based on Harry/Meghan Markle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandbiscuitsforme/pseuds/teaandbiscuitsforme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Merlinian Balinor  Ambrose Uther Emrys had been struggling and rather lonely ever since the breakup with his ex-girlfriend and following the death of his mother as a child had resorted to alcohol. Morgana LeFay, American actress having recently divorced her ex husband is set up on a blind date. And the rest?  Is history</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Obviously I dont own Merlin. I also don't own Meghan and Harry's story which is what this story is based on, anyway hope you all enjoy and please review!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After spending a short time abstaining from dating, following the split from her ex-husband Alvarr, Morgana was rather unsure about testing the waters again. They had been together for just over three years before they married—only lasting six months before they had divorced. She had loved him, and loved him for a while. Yet it was coming up to a year after the divorce, and if Morgana was honest with herself she was getting a little, well <em>lonely</em>. </p><p>“But come on, Morgana” Morgause repeated. “You being in London for the week is the perfect time for you to meet someone new”.</p><p>“Like who?” Morgana scoffed as she raised an eyebrow. “I dunno, Morgause. Nothing seems to be well, working out. I mean, Helios and I didn’t even last three whole months”. The first person Morgana had dated ever since her breakup with Alvarr was Helios. And while he did seem nice enough, they had only lasted three months—thus Morgana beginning to have her doubts about love. Maybe she’d be a crazy cat lady after all. </p><p>“Well, I do happen to know someone that might suit you ... tall, dark, a stranger for now”.</p><p>“Okay” Morgana lightly smirked. “I’m interested”.</p><p>“His name is Merlin...Merlin Emrys, or as you may know him professionally named as Prince Merlin”.</p><p>“Prince Merlin!” Morgana gasped. “No way!”.</p><p>“Yes way” Morgause winked. “So, what do you think ... you going ahead?”.</p><p>“Okay” Morgana sighed. “Seeing as you probably won’t give me a break about it until I say yes, so ...”.</p><p>“Brilliant!” Morgause squealed. “I’ll get on with it then!”.</p><hr/><p>“What happened!” Gwen exclaimed as she walked into Merlin’s flat. She had her one year old daughter, Gladys, balanced on her hip while her three year old son Amhar walked next to her. </p><p>“Huh?” Merlin asked as he rolled over. He burped. </p><p>“Are you hungover again?” Gwen demanded as she put Gladys down. “Can’t you even tidy up your own apartment! Or at least get the maid, <em>prince</em> of England”.</p><p>“Shh” Merlin ordered as he shielded his eyes. Gwen opened the curtains again. “Tired”.</p><p>“MERLIE!” Gladys shouted. She found Merlin’s drum set and began to bang on it. </p><p>“Shhh” Merlin ordered again. “Get the kid to stop. Please”.</p><p>“She’s a baby!” Gwen exclaimed. “And clearly has a lot more sense than you. You stink, take a shower”.</p><p>“I’m tired and have a hangover blah blah. Depressed. Etcetera”.</p><p>“Uncle Merlin” Amhar drawled. “Why are you always sleeping and grumpy?”.</p><p>“Because I’m heartbroken” Merlin replied as he rolled over on the sofa once more. He had dated Freya for a while before he decided that she hated being in the spotlight this breaking up with him. </p><p>“Which is why” Gwen smirked. “I wanted to let you know, you have a date in four days”.</p><p>“Who with?” Merlin frowned. </p><p>“Morgana LeFay. She’s going to be in England soon. In fact, I believe her plane has just landed”.</p><p>“Morgana LeFay” Merlin repeated. “I like it. Where have I heard about her from before?”.</p><p>“I have mentioned her quite a lot. She used to be married to that Alvarr guy”.</p><p>“Oh yeah, him” Merlin remembered. He had been an active Aredian supporter and he remembered that Morgana split with him over it. Aredian was currently running for USA president, and while some people liked him (like Alvarr), others had made their displeasure clearly known. </p><p>“And as I was saying” Gwen continued. “She’s in England. So, you two are going on a date, to watch a play”.</p><p>“Really?” Merlin sat up now interested. “Which one?”.</p><p>“We managed to get you tickets to one of the previews of Harry Potter and the cursed child” Gwen smirked. “Private box office, of course. So, what do you think?”.</p><p>“I like it” Merlin decided. </p><p>“Oh, and by the way” Gwen added. “She was married to Alvarr, briefly dated that Helios guy too”.</p><p>“So she’s taken” Merlin sighed glumly. </p><p>“No” Gwen confirmed. “She recently broke up with him, but the point is she’s back in the field”.</p><p>“Is that so? Well, what time?” Merlin asked. </p><p>“Play starts at two...so be early. And Merlin, tread carefully, otherwise you’ll have to deal with the wrath of Morgause Cornwall”.</p><p>“Morgause Cornwall!” Merlin gasped. “The one that gives guys black eyes?!”.</p><p>“The one and only” Gwen confirmed. “Well the point is, both of you are heartbroken”.</p><p>“And you think we can make each other happy” Merlin completed. </p><p>“Precisely” Gwen smiled. “Mind taking the kids to the park?”.</p><p>“Of course not” Merlin said. He winced as he watched Gladys smash his drums. <em>Kids</em>. </p><hr/><p>“Well, I’m going on a date” Morgana sighed. She was sat in Monmouth coffee—a posh coffee shop in London with her friend Lamia. </p><p>“Ooh!” Lamia squealed. “So you’re going for a British chap then I take it. Anyone famous?”.</p><p>“Maybe..” Morgana smirked. “Prince Merlin”.</p><p>“Prince Merlin!”. Lamia had to pause as she finished sipping her coffee. “<em>The</em> Prince Merlin? As in, Merlin Pendragon?”.</p><p>“That’s right” Morgana smiled. “Prince Merlin”.</p><p>“Oh my gosh!” Lamia squealed.</p><p>“Keep it down” Morgana whispered with a chuckle. </p><p>“Do I get invited to the wedding?”.</p><p>“Lamia!” Morgana exclained. “We <em>haven’t</em> even had our <em>first date</em> yet!”.</p><hr/><p>“Well brother” Arthur smirked as he sat next to Merlin. “I’ve heard that you have a date”.</p><p>“Gwen insisted on it” Merlin rolled his eyes. “But yeah. Let’s see how it goes then”.</p><p>“Who is it?” Arthur asked. </p><p>“Morgana LeFay”.</p><p>“I’ve heard of her” Arthur commented. “Gwen’s mentioned her. How were the kids?”.</p><p>“Let’s see” Merlin sighed as he opened up a bottle of gin. “Amhar insists on running off left right and centre. I couldn’t find the fucking pushchair so I had to carry Gladys, she decided that she hated being carried and insisted on running after Amhar, only for her to fall over left right and centre seeing as she’s only fourteen months old!”.</p><p>“So that’s why Gladys was covered in mud” Arthur mused. </p><p>“What else was I supposed to do with toddlers!” Merlin threw his hands up in surrender. “They like rain, mud”.</p><p>“Well, get used to it” Arthur winked. “You know, seeing as she’s already famous she could be, you know?”.</p><p>“The one?”. Merlin smiled. “Maybe. We’ll have to wait and see”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually read a different fanfic in one of my other fandom's which inspired me to write this. I decided to go with Gladys as Gwen and Arthur's daughter as Charlotte is Catherine and William's and has the same first initial as her mother, also found Gladys on a Welsh baby name website and seeing as the Arthurian legends are Welsh I found it fitting. This probably won't be updated often as I am focusing on my other fics and college work. Let me know what you all think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The date!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Morgana looked herself over in the mirror once more. Her red dress outlined her figure and showcased all her curves, while keeping her rather modest looking at the same time. She opted to keep her makeup rather natural, not bothering with coloured eyeshadow and having her eyeliner thin.  Her hair fell down her back in cascading waves and she clutched at her purse, putting her heels on. Not too high, yet not to short. </p><p>“You look great!” Lamia squealed. </p><p>“Oi! Let me see then” Morgause shouted over the phone. Morgause had to remain at home with her three children;  the six year old twins Gareth and Gaheris and her just turned three year old Clarissa. While she did want to go to see her best friend off on her date, luckily being 2016 meant that they could use FaceTime and Skype in order to communicate anyway. </p><p>“Okay” Morgana smiled as she picked up her phone and walked over to the mirror. She flipped the camera so Morgause could see. “Well, what do you think?”.</p><p>“You look stunning babes!” Morgause gasped. “Absolutely stunning. Now, go get your Prince then”.</p><p>“Yeah, well good luck with the kids” Morgana remarked. She could hear them arguing over something in the background. </p><p>“We’ll need it” Morgause muttered. “It’s only eight in the morning!”.</p><p>“Have fun then” Morgana smirked. </p><p>“You too!” Morgause exclaimed. “But not too much fun”.</p><p>Morgana lightheartedly rolled her eyes and hung up. She went over to the hotel en-suite and she reapplied her lipstick as she looked in the mirror. </p><p>“Nervous?” Lamia asked. </p><p>“I don’t get nervous” Morgana scoffed. </p><p>“Sure you don’t” Lamia rolled her eyes. </p><p>“It’s just ... he’s the prince of England!”.</p><p>“I know, and you’ll smash this!” Lamia encouraged. “So go get your Prince, Princess”. </p><p>“We haven’t even met yet!” Morgana exclaimed. “But thanks. Talk to you later“.</p><hr/><p>“Are you sure I look good, Arthur?” Merlin asked as he looked at himself in the mirror. Black tuxedo paired with a blue bow tie which brought out his eyes. Merlin wasn’t <em>too sure</em> about the tie. </p><p>“Hm?” Arthur craned his neck over. He was laying down on the sofa and balancing Gladys on his knees as he bounced her up and down. “Oh yeah. Go for it”.</p><p>“You sure?” Merlin asked. </p><p>“Positive” Arthur affirmed. </p><p>“Arthur can I ask you something?”.</p><p>“Of course”. Arthur sat properly and put Gladys down. He quickly grabbed the TV remote and changed the channel to CBeebies. “What’s up little bro?”.</p><p>“I guess, well. I don’t know how to feel. Unsure on how to describe it. I guess I feel slightly nervous, but at the same time it well, feels right...did you have the same with Gwen?”.</p><p>“Honestly Merlin?” Arthur paused as he lowered the TV volume. “It’s different for everyone. Some people may know from the first date, others not. For Gwen and I, we had our ups and downs but well; look at where we’re at now!”.</p><p>“Thanks for the advice” Merlin sarcastically remarked. </p><p>“You can always rely on your big brother and future King of England to give you the best advice” Arthur agreed. “Well, go get your princess, <em>Prince”.</em></p><hr/><p>Morgana confidently walked into the black cab that would be taking her to the palace theatre. She’d arranged to meet Merlin in the private side entrance—with Merlin being prince of England they had the staff of the theatre sworn to secrecy and signing many NDAs. Morgana looked around the small porch and there he was—standing tall with his black tuxedo and blue bow tie which reflected his eyes, making the blue all the more dazzling. </p><p>“You’re late” Merlin smirked as he looked at his watch. “A Prince is always on time”. He tried to hide a grin. </p><p><em>Ah, he’s flirting</em> Morgana realised. “Terribly sorry. The traffic was <em>awful</em>. Lots of police cars and Range Rovers if I recall correctly?”.</p><p>“A Prince must <em>always</em> be protected” Merlin grinned. “It’s a part of the royal protocol”.</p><p>“Is it now?” Morgana teased. “Does <em>this</em> fit the royal protocol?”.</p><p>“I can’t really say” Merlin shook his head. “But I think we’ll let it slide just this once” he winked. </p><p>“That’s good” Morgana smiled. “Well, shall we head to our box?”.</p><p>“After you” Merlin offered. </p><p>“No, after you, Prince Merlin” Morgana giggled. </p><p>“How about together?” Merlin smiled as he held her hand. It didn’t take them long to reach their private box, only having to go up in a lift and round a corner until they were in their seats. </p><p>“Any dietary requirements before lunch?” Merlin asked. </p><p>“Vegan”. </p><p>“You’re joking!” Merlin deadpanned. </p><p>“I’ll go down to Vegetarian” Morgana raised her eyebrows. “Yet no further”.</p><p>“I believe that they do have a rather nice vegetarian selection on offer” Merlin said as he handed her the menu. </p><p>“So, Prince Merlin” Morgana raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Don’t” Merlin groaned. “Not the title ... please not the title”.</p><p>“What’s your full name then” Morgana grinned. </p><p>“You don’t want to know” Merlin groaned again. </p><p>“Go on then... I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours” Morgana teased. </p><p>“Merlinian Balinor Ambrose Uther Emrys Pendragon at your service”.</p><p>“Bit of a handful” Morgana joked. </p><p>“Well, what’s yours then?” Merlin asked. </p><p>“Surely it’s not that important?”.</p><p>“I told you mine so you tell me yours” Merlin smiled. “Or I could just have a quick google search”.</p><p>“Okay fine” Morgana grinned as she rolled her eyes. “Morgana Astrid LeFay at your service”.</p><p>“Morgana Astrid LeFay” Merlin mused. He quickly got out his phone, Morgana saw him searching something up. “Morgana beautiful goddess of the fairies!”.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Morgana scoffed. </p><p>“Turns out your nickname is Morgana, beautiful goddess of the fairies”.</p><p>“Fuck off” Morgana deadpanned with a grin. “I’ll happen l let you know that I was nicknamed that by children. When I went to Rwanda earlier this year so see the importance of clean water for children” Morgana paused as she saw Merlin’s face. “I’m a global ambassador for world vision” she explained. </p><p>“I knew I had heard of you before!” Merlin exclaimed. “I’d heard about that charity work. I found it rather admirable”.</p><p>“I mean it’s amazing how clean water is life’s key piece. I loved working out there” Morgana smiled. “So that’s how I got my nickname. What about you, Emrys?”.</p><p>“Well, Arthur—my brother—tends to call me idiot. Or <em>Mer</em>lin”.</p><p>“Sibling rivalry” Morgana smiled. “That’s nice to see”.</p><p>“Yeah, even if we are royal prat’s we’re still exactly that; regular siblings. Amhar is rather well, blunt and to the point for a three year old. Keeps asking me why I have lots of bottles around my flat”.</p><p>“I stoped drinking a few years back” Morgana admitted. “Honestly, best decision ever. It’s so healthy and feels so good to not have a life ruled by alcohol”.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll give it a go” Merlin smiled. “Oh wait, the play is starting”.</p><hr/><p><br/>“Well, that was a cliffhanger” Morgana remarked as act one had ended. </p><p>“God it sure was! Bloody hell! I believe that the evil pink lady declared a Voldemort day!”.</p><p>“You didn’t read the book?” Morgana frowned. </p><p>“No” Merlin replied. “I didn’t know there was one”.</p><p>“Well, technically <em>play-script</em>” Morgana corrected. “I thought it was well...badly written—like a FanFiction or something but seeing it in real life—woah!”.</p><p>“So you’re impressed” Merlin smirked. </p><p>“Maybe I am” Morgana smiled. </p><p>“You know, I will say I am rather impressed with your charity work. I had <em>thought</em> I’d heard of you before and now I know where from”.</p><p>“Really?” Morgana asked. “I thought you might’ve heard of me from Avalon Firm—my tv show”. </p><p>Merlin cringed. “Never heard of it. But I’ll keep an eye out. And let me guess Prince Merlin, brother of Prince Arthur second in line to the throne”.</p><p>“Yeah so you’re only slightly famous” Morgana teased. </p><p>“So, why don’t you write your number down?” Merlin said as he passed Morgana his phone. She noticed his lock and Home Screen was a picture of a cat alongside a heart. </p><p>“Cat got your heart?” Morgana grinned. “That’s cute”.</p><p><br/>“Maybe, but he might not anymore” Merlin winked. “He’s named Kilgharrah. Sweet fuzz ball even if he is a bit grumpy—like my dad!”.</p><p>“My dog Aithusa’s the same” Morgana agreed. “Sweet as hell when she wants to be but rather grumpy”.</p><p>“So like you then” Merlin teased. “Morgana, Goddess of the Fairies”.</p><p>“And you too” Morgana grinned. “Kilgharrah”.</p><p>The play soon commenced for it’s second act—a rather surprising act with an unexpected major plot twist towards the end. </p><p>“Maybe next time we can see something we’re we both know how the story goes”.</p><p>“Next time? Does this mean you’re asking me out on another date”.</p><p>“Perhaps” Merlin winked. “When are you back in London?”.</p><p>“Not for a little while I’m afraid” Morgana admitted. “Shooting in LA for a while, and I have my charity work on at the end of July so I’m here for a few days”.</p><p>“You’re going to be here!” Merlin asked. “Why don’t we meet again then, at the end of July!”.</p><p>“So we shall see each other there then” Morgana grinned. “Drop me a text and we can arrange a date”.</p><p>“I look forward to it” Merlin smiled. “Shall I walk you to your cab?”.</p><p>“How Princely” Morgana smirked. “But go on then”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aftermath of the date, Morgana goes back to LA and nice surprise at the end!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgana put her hotel keycard in the door, shut it then leant on it with a grin. She quickly locked up the door and placed the key in the slot to make sure that the lights would stay on before she went back to leaning on the door, the grin not leaving her face. She <em>knew</em> that she’d look like a lovesick puppy, but she didn’t care. That was an <em>amazing</em> night, there was just no way to describe how great it was. It wasn’t even about the play—granted, they had been some of the first people in the <em>world</em> to view the play in the world, yet still, the play didn’t matter. The prince who took her to the play, on the other hand. She giggled slightly and kicked her heels off and put them in the cupboard before putting her slippers on—<em>much</em> better. She pottered over to the dressing table and put her bag down on the floor, taking her phone out and placing it on the desk before she went and took her makeup bag out of a cupboard so she could start to remove her makeup. </p><p>Her phone wouldn’t stop lighting up so she put down the cotton wool pads and picked up to see who was ringing—Morgause. Morgana rolled her eyes with a laugh before hitting <em>accept</em> on the FaceTime call and propping her phone up so she could continue to remove her makeup. </p><p>“Well, well, well” Morgause drawled with a grin. “How was it?”.</p><p>Morgana rested her elbow on the desk and cupped her chin, staring into the view with a smile on her face. “It was ... yeah it was good”.</p><p>“Morgana LeFay!” Morgause teased. “Morgana Astrid LeFay .... what’s with that smirk on your face?”.</p><p>“Nothing!” Morgana deadpanned as she wiped her eyeliner off. </p><p>“Nothing?” Morgause mocked. “That’s the look you give whenever you let Clarissa have some chocolate vegan ice cream”.</p><p>“It’s healthy!” Morgana protested as she stuck her bottom lip out. “She’s three, come on, three year olds <em>love</em> ice cream”. </p><p>“Nice try at avoiding the question” Morgause sighed. “But back to the topic. The date”.</p><p>“Well, I will say I wasn’t a fan of the script, but seeing it in person is <em>amazing</em>”. </p><p>“Not the play!” Morgause almost screeched and facepalmed. “Not the play. The prince. Merlin”.</p><p>Morgana gazed happily into the distance. “Oh Morgause. It was amazing. Absolutely amazing. It was the best, best, best thing ever. I don’t know how to describe it, think of the most perfect gorgeous guy you’ve ever met and mix him with the nicest, least douche-baggy guy you’ve ever met. So freaking good”.</p><p>Morgause smiled. “That’s good. I’m so happy for you, I mean, seeing how much you’ve changed from <em>one</em> date”.</p><p>“Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves” Morgana grinned. “We’ve only just had one date. First date doesn’t necessarily mean happily ever after”.</p><p>“But most first dates aren’t a prince” Morgause retorted. “But look, follow your heart, but take your head with you”.</p><p>“I will” Morgana smiled dreamily. “Don’t worry,<em> I will</em>”.</p><p>“You better, or else you’d break the Queen’s favourite grandson’s heart and end up in the towers” Morgause teased. </p><p>“Is that Clarissa there I can see in the background?” Morgana grinned as she saw the three year old toddle in. </p><p>“Mommy, why is Morgana going in the tower?” She asked as she rubbed at her eyes. </p><p>“Nap time, I think” Morgause sighed as she lifted up her top to nurse her daughter. “You look <em>exhausted</em>. Catch up tomorrow?”.</p><p>“Sure” Morgana agreed, not noticing as Morgause hung up and instead staring into the city lights.  </p><hr/><p>Merlin walked into apartment 1a of Tintagel Castle with a smile on his face. He took his shoes off and went into the main living room, sitting himself down on the settee. </p><p>“Well” Arthur drawled with a grin. “How was the American?”.</p><p>“Arthur!” Gwen hissed as she slapped his arm. “How was your date?”.</p><p>“Why the fuck are you two awake?” Merlin laughed. “I mean, you’ve got kids. They’ll be up early”.</p><p>“Nanny can look after them for one morning” Gwen shrugged. “I want to know everything about that date!”.</p><p>“It was amazing” Merlin smiled. “So, so <em>amazing</em>”.</p><p>“Which part?” Arthur asked as he leant closer. “The play, or the <em>girl</em>?”.</p><p>“Arthur” Gwen scolded. “Ignore him”.</p><p>“I know, he’s a complete and utter prat” Merlin grinned. “I’ve lived with him all my life, known that since I was a newborn”.</p><p>“<em>Mer</em>lin” Arthur scolded. </p><p>“What?” Merlin asked innocently. </p><p>“You know what” Arthur scoffed. </p><p>“No there was no kiss, definitely having a second date at some point, yada yada yada”.</p><p>“Darling, I think Merlin’s rather tired” Gwen smirked. “Let him sleep, Arthur”.</p><p>“If I must” Arthur sighed. “But you’re not off the hook!”.</p><p>“I never am, am I?” Merlin sighed as he got up and went to his own wing of the palace—Nottingham Cottage. He went straight to his bedroom and lay down on his bed, unlocking his phone and going to whatsapp. He quickly brought up Morgana’s number and began to type. </p><p>
  <em>I had a really good time today. We should do this again!</em>
</p><p>Morgana didn’t reply immediately but her reply came through soon. <em>We should! Should we set a date?</em></p><p><em>I’d love that</em> Merlin replied. <em>How long are you in England for?</em></p><p>
  <em>Heading back to LA in three days :( </em>
  <br/>
  <em>but I do have a layover in London for a few days when I have my trip to Uganda in early August</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That sounds great! What are you doing on your trip?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Importance of clean water. I’m a world ambassador. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am rather interested in the work you’re doing. I think it’s wonderful</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why don’t you come along if you want? We could use all the help we could get </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll think about it, need to check with Gran first. But it sounds wonderful!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haha, gotta check with the queen of course [winking emoji]. Have a good night!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I already have thanks to you [smiling emoji]</em>
</p><hr/><p>Morgana had begun to pack up to go back to LA. She’d had the most wonderful time in England, and while usually she’d pack the night before her flight, she just couldn’t find it in her to do so. The trip had been the best one yet, and if she was honest with herself, she didn’t want it to end. Even though Avalon Firm had flown her out there for a press conference, it hadn’t felt like the usual job of being on set constantly, and Morgana loved the thrill and break it gave her. </p><p>As Morgana awoke in the day that she was returning, she began her day with doing some yoga, followed by showering and getting ready. She took her breakfast back up to her room so that she could multitask more easily—packing up her things. Given that she was flying in first class, she was allowed to have three bags, and she did have quite a lot (one large bag to go in the hold, her handbag and her carry on suitcase). She went back to her phone after she’d finished packing—rather surprised to see that she had quite a few messages, from the Prince in particular. </p><p>
  <em>Which airport you flying from? When’s the flight? It’d be nice to see you before you head off</em>
</p><p>Morgana smiled as she typed her response. <em><strong>Heathrow</strong></em>. </p><p><em>When does your flight leave?</em> He replied immediately. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>15:30. Leaving the hotel at 11:30, picking up a friend along the way</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Your friend is a VERY lucky person. Who is it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Lamia. We used to go to college together. She’s heading back to LA to see her parents </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like I said, she’s lucky. Any chance I could catch you at the airport?</em>
</p><p><strong><em>You’re in luck today</em></strong> Morgana smiled and rolled her eyes. <strong><em>She’s flying with her husband so yes, I’m free </em></strong></p><p>
  <em>Good. What time you arriving/terminal?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Terminal two, around 12-12:30</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>See you there!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I look forward to it [grinning emoji]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Morgana’s airport transfer arrived rather quickly, and after getting Lamia and her husband they made their way to the airport. </p><p>“Okay, so how was the date?” Lamia asked. </p><p>“Never mind that, major thing coming up!” Morgana squealed. “I do look okay, don’t I? Even though I’m in jogging bottoms and a hoodie?”.</p><p>“Woah woah woah” Lamia interrupted. “What’s going on?”.</p><p>“I’m meeting Prince Merlin at the airport!” Morgana squealed. </p><p>“Babes, you look great, as always” Lamia smiled. “Go get that Prince”.</p><p>Morgana was dropped off at the terminal and had gotten herself checked in and her bags dropped rather quickly, texting Merlin to see where he was. <em>On the other side</em> he immediately replied. <em>Meal together sound good? I’m on the BA lounge</em></p><p><strong><em>Sure does!</em></strong> Morgana replied as she began to make her way through security. Time to separate the liquids. She poured her drink into the liquids bin, made sure to put her liquids into a clear plastic bag, kept her phone and iPad separate then made her way to the security. Morgana was a pro at flying by now, whizzing through security rather fast and making her way to the first class lounge. </p><p><strong><em>I’m outside, where are you?</em> </strong>She texted Merlin. Not that she had to wait, Merlin turned up with his security guard with a grin on his face. </p><p>“Hey” he greeted. </p><p>“Hey” Morgana smiled. </p><p>“Well, we have a private booth, just us two. Would you like to join me, my lady?”.</p><p>“Of course, my Prince” Morgana teased as she followed Merlin into the lounge. They ate lunch together with a bottle of champagne, happily chatting to one another. </p><p>“Well, it was rather surprising that you came here” Morgana remarked. </p><p>“I wanted to see you” Merlin smiled. “Before we went to Uganda. Gran let me go”.</p><p>“That’s good, Queen going easy on you then?” Morgana teased. </p><p>“I mean, I am the favourite grandchild” Merlin grinned. “Don’t tell Gladys or Amhar”.</p><p>“My lips are sealed” Morgana pretended to zip up her lips. </p><p>“Well, I suppose you have to go then” Merlin sighed sadly. </p><p>“Yeah” Morgana pouted. “I think the plane has wifi. We can still talk”.</p><p>“I look forward to it” Merlin grinned. “Until we meet again”.</p><p>“Until we meet again” Morgana repeated. She was rather surprised to find herself leaning in to kiss <em>Prince Merlin.</em> </p><p>“How was your date?” Lamia teased as Morgana walked onto the plane. </p><p>“Very funny” Morgana retorted. </p><p>“She’s red, isn’t she?” Lamia said to her husband—Percy. </p><p>“Clearly” Percy drawled. </p><p>“Leave it” Morgana giggled as she took her iPad out her carry on suitcase and lifted it into the overhead compartment. She arranged her seat and sat down with everything she’d need for take off—snacks, chewing gum, headphones, music, and a wifi connection to allow her to message a certain Prince. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha I couldn’t resist putting a kiss there at the end! Anyway, I'm going to try to update this every Thursday but no promises as I am rather busy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin talks to his family and the trip to Uganda</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Merlin waited at Northumbria Palace in order to see his grandma—Queen Hunith. He was slightly nervous, most of his previous girlfriends had only been flings and Hunith didn’t <em>exactly</em> approve of them, yet this time he knew it was serious and wanted her to accept this. He waited outside the Queen’s office and knocked twice. </p><p>“Come in” Hunith called. Merlin opened the door and bowed, shaking her hand and sitting down at her desk. “Any particular reason you’ve come to see me? We <em>did</em> just see each other recently”.</p><p>“Grandma, I have something I’d like to ask you”.</p><p>“Ask away!” Hunith smirked. “Anything for my favourite grandson. Don’t tell Arthur though”.</p><p>“I won’t” Merlin grinned. “Guinevere’s brother happened to know someone who set me up on a date with her best friend”.</p><p>“That’s nice” Hunith smiled. “You’ve been rather lonely since the breakup with your last girlfriend, what was her name? Freya?”.</p><p>“Yeah” Merlin shrugged. “We’ve been on a date together and I really like her. Like, <em>like</em> her”.</p><p>“I’m glad” Hunith smiled. </p><p>“Well, she’s actually doing some charity work on the importance of clean water in Uganda, from the first till eighth of August. I was wondering if it’s okay for me to go too?”.</p><p>“Of course it is Merlin. I’m glad you’ve found someone that makes you this happy”.</p><p>“Thank you grandma” Merlin smiled. </p><p>“Now obviously we have to have people sign NDA’s, and naturally separate bedrooms. Yet otherwise, good job Merlin. I really hope she makes you happy”.</p><p>“She already does” Merlin grinned. Back in Nottingham Cottage, Merlin began to text Morgana. </p><p>
  <em>She said yes!!! A whole week in Uganda together!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>That’s great [smiling emoji]. Glad to hear of it! Any conditions?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Separate bedrooms and a bunch of NDAs, otherwise we’re good to go [grinning emoji]</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>We’re camping [rolling on the floor laughing emoji] [squinting face with tongue emoji]. Separate tents in that case. [laughing emoji], you still up for it?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Uh, duh! Wouldn’t miss it for the world. Only one week away from my bed won’t do me any harm [grimacing emoji]</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sure Jan [laughing emoji]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You up to much?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Not really. On my first ‘break’ of the day from Avalon Firm. Waiting to shoot my scenes. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Acting sounds fun!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>So does being a direct heir to the throne [winking emoji]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>What’s that supposed to mean? [smirking emoji]</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Talk to you later! Time to shoot my scenes [grimacing emoji]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Talk later x</em>
</p><p>Merlin had nothing to do, so he decided that he would get in his car and drive down to Clarence House. Now that he’s gotten the all clear from Grandma, he was going to tell his parents about Morgana—well, father and step-mum. Ever since Ygraine’s death, Catrina had tried to fill the void but she never could, and never would become even remotely close. Not after all that happened.  </p><p>He decided to drive himself from Tintagel Castle to Clarence House where Uther and Catrina lived, the butler bowing at him as he entered and made his way to the main living room. </p><p>“Merlin!” Uther greeted as he stood up and embraced him. “Good to see you son”.</p><p>“It’s been a while since you’ve come to see your good old mum and dad” Catrina added as she sat down. He was sure that the house smelt of manure again. </p><p>“Yes” Merlin agreed. “I wanted to tell you something”.</p><p>“Go on then” Uther egged him on. “You look rather happy today”.</p><p>“I am” Merlin smiled. “There is something I want to tell you. I’m dating a new girl, Morgana LeFay”.</p><p>“Ooh” Uther gasped. He glanced at Catrina who shrugged. “Who’s she?”.</p><p>“American actress, she’s in the show Avalon firm. She’s did a study on the importance of clean water in Rwanda. We’re actually going to Uganda for another trip on the importance of clean water”.</p><p>“Good on her son” Uther patted Merlin on the back.  “And good on you. She sounds like she’ll slot into the family <em>perfectly</em>”. Merlin opened his mouth to protest, yet took his father’s words in and found himself agreeing with him. </p><hr/><p>The rest of July flew by and before they knew it, Morgana was meeting with Merlin at his family’s private airport. Being royalty, Merlin was allowed to use private jet’s to ensure the safety of himself alongside those travelling, and Morgana was not a fan of travelling on a plane even though she tended to fly first class. Going from Heathrow airport security to Prince Merlin’s private airport was bliss, both Merlin and Morgana completely unfazed as they took off. </p><p>“Mmm, I could get used to this” Morgana mused as she reclined her seat. </p><p>“Yeah it’s pretty dec” Merlin agreed. </p><p>“No matter the class I usually fly in, nothing is as good as this” Morgana sighed as she relaxed against her seat. </p><p>“Champagne?” Merlin asked. </p><p>“Please” Morgana answered. </p><p>“So .... camping” Merlin drawled. </p><p>“You say that like it’s a bad thing!” Morgana scoffed. “You’ll be <em>fine</em>”.</p><p>“If you say so” Merlin grinned. </p><p>The seven days spent out in Uganda were some of the best days of Merlin’s life. Seeing Morgana working with the children happily, even though she didn’t wear any makeup or have any of the luxuries that he was used to. Merlin found that his eyes were opened to the reality of some people, while he did go on many tours before they never were as real, raw and intimate as those before. Merlin knew one thing that was certain, he <em>loved</em> camping and would take Morgana one day. Yet he still needed to help all those children across the world. </p><p>“So are Royal Tours like this?” Morgana asked as they flew back to London. </p><p>“No” Merlin shook his head vigorously. “Not at all. We tend to get the ‘glorified’ version. It’s nothing like this”.</p><p>“Damn” Morgana whistled. “I know that it can be extremely raw to see all this ... I hope I didn’t pressure you?”.</p><p>“In what way!” Merlin scoffed. “Morgana, I had the best time out there with you. I loved it. I mean, I’ve had everything spoon fed to me from a golden plate, had it all sugar coated. Seeing this in the flesh, it’s opened my eyes to what is really happening in the world and how I can be a better prince”.</p><p>“I’m glad” Morgana smiled.  Morgana returned to LA at the end of the trip after they stopped over in London. Merlin had many royal engagements to do that he couldn’t get out of, so they spent the majority of the time FaceTiming. There was also the fact that the producers of Avalon Firm decided that they’d move shooting to Toronto, so while Morgana still lived in LA most of the time, she did have to buy an apartment out in Toronto too. Not that the distance mattered, as Morgana’s coworkers found that she was glued to her phone during her breaks for some reason which was rather odd.  Gwen and Arthur were somewhat similar with Merlin, Arthur muttering about how quickly he’s changed from being a depressed little shit to an outgoing actual decent person. Merlin <em>knew</em> that things were looking up. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m going to (try) to update this every Tuesday from now on. Northumbria palace is Buckingham Palace, I changed some of the main castles/Dukedoms to suit Albion</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Secret trip to Botswana!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Merlin remained in Nottingham Cottage. It was afternoon now, so over in Toronto Morgana had likely woken up. He knew that it was almost labor day weekend in the US, being the last week of August and that Morgana would get some time off. </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>How’s it going?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Pretty well. About to start filming soon then it’s my admittedly well deserved week off [woman getting face massage emoji]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">You don’t happen to have plans for that weekend, do you? [winking emoji]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Not really. It’d be good to see you!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>I’m glad [smirking emoji]</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>So is the prince coming over to LA then? [winking face with tongue]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Maybe so [winking emoji]. Well, we have been together for almost six weeks. How does me flying over to yours and then us taking a private jet to a camping trip sound?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Omg love it!! [heart eyes emoji] so you’ve finally given in to camping [cross eyed tongue emoji]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">GLAMPING!! [laughing emoji]. So what do you say? You up for it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>1000000%!! What day you coming over on? Will you need a break between flights </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Unlike you, I’m a good flier [cross eyed tongue emoji]. So, what do you say then?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I already said yes [rolling on floor laughing emoji], when you coming over?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Sunday 28th sound good? We can fly on same day, they’ll switch pilots </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sounds perfect! [smiling emoji]</em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Merlin took his private jet over to LA the following week, landing in one of the private airports commonly used by the Kardashian’s. Morgana was there to meet him, standing outside her Range Rover with a grin. Her driver was told to drive her straight into the terminal given it was allowed so that she could put her bags straight on the plane, although they were going to have a layover for five hours to allow the plane to be refuelled so that they could fly directly to Botswana. The journey was going to be long—at thirty six hours, yet Merlin was allowed to do what he wanted a lot of the time, and this was what he wanted, so he got his private jet for a long flight to Botswana. </p><p>“You didn’t have to come here!” Morgana exclaimed as they sat in the cafe at the airport. “I mean, it made more sense for me to fly to England and <em>then</em> go to Botswana”. </p><p>“I know” Merlin replied. “I know. One thing I also know is that you’re not the biggest fan of flying, and thought maybe having a friend to go with you would help”.</p><p>“It sure does Merlin” Morgana smiled. “Especially with you”.</p><p>“I’m glad. I really, really like being with you”.</p><p>“As do I. It’s like, nothing I’ve ever felt before, it’s the most amazing feeling ever”.</p><p>“I feel the same” Merlin said softly. </p><p>“Let’s see if you feel the same way after we have a camping trip in the middle of nowhere” Morgana grinned. </p><p>“Now that is really putting things to the test” Merlin agreed. </p><p>The thirty-five hour flight wasn’t all bad. Merlin and Morgana’s were pretty much attached to each other’s sides for the whole time, sleeping entangled in each others limbs, happily chatting and watching movies. It was almost nighttime when Merlin and Morgana landed in Botswana, they went into their pre arranged Range Rover and were driven out into the jungle. </p><p>“Can’t believe you agreed to camping!” Morgana squealed. “This is going to be so fun!”.</p><p>“Looks like I’ll have to get used to camping by the looks of things?” Merlin grimaced. </p><p>“Duh” Morgana grinned. “You really <em>will</em> have to”.</p><p>“Well as long as I’m with you, I don’t care” Merlin said. </p><p>“I’m glad” Morgana smiled. “How far is it?”.</p><p>Merlin asked their driver, who said it was three hours. </p><p>“Oh shit” Morgana muttered. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Merlin asked. </p><p>“Shit, I don’t feel at all well” Morgana groaned. </p><p>“Pull over” Melrin ordered the driver. Morgana jumped out the car and into the bushes. ‘The plane ride had gone suspiciously well’ she thought to herself as she threw up, ‘too well’. Merlin stood behind her rubbing her back and holding her hair back, after she was done puking Morgana leant against the side of the car. </p><p>“I am so, so sorry” Morgana apologised profusely. The redness creeping into her cheeks was a rather stark contrast against her pale skin. </p><p>“Hey, shit happens” Merlin shrugged. “It’s okay, these things happen”.</p><p>“I can’t believe that this happened” Morgana muttered under her breath. </p><p>“It’s okay, really” Merlin said as he handed her some water. “I’ll get the driver to go slowly”. The journey took slightly longer than expected yet not too long, Merlin and Morgana arriving at their campsite just in time (Botswana time zone wise!) for dinner, while it was six in the evening in Botswana, it wasn’t that late in London, it was only morning time in Los Angeles.  </p><p>“Well, here’s our tent” Merlin grinned as they walked inside the tent. Morgana gasped as she saw it, eyes wide and mouth remaining open. </p><p>“You call <em>this</em> a tent!” Morgana exclaimed. It was nothing like a tent, more like a lodge. It was in the middle of nowhere, yet still had two double beds. </p><p>“It’s the type of tent I like when I go on safaris” Merlin grinned sheepishly. </p><p>“Wait..” Morgana gasped. “You brought me on a safari!”.</p><p>“I did” Merlin smirked. “I really loved going on your charity trip, I guess that this is the way I wanted to repay you for it”.</p><p>“Merlin” Morgana smiled. “I really appreciate this, I do. But you didn’t have to”.</p><p>“And you don’t have to be so modest but here we are” Merlin retorted with a smile. “Well, here’s the menu. I suggest you eat up then we sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow”.</p><p>Even though they were in sunny Botswana, Morgana couldn’t help but feel cold as she tossed in her bed. Both her and Merlin decided to leave their phones at the airport under lock and key, opting to use Nokia brick-style. </p><p>“Cant sleep?” Merlin asked. </p><p>“I don’t know why” Morgana smiled. “I just well, can’t”.</p><p>“Probably jet lag” Merlin shrugged. Merlin got out of his bed and walked over to Morgana’s. “Budge over”.</p><p>“You sure this is allowed?” Morgana teased. </p><p>“What Grandma doesn’t know won’t hurt her” Merlin whispered as he climbed into Morgana’s bed, both falling asleep in each other’s embrace. </p><hr/><p>The next morning both Merlin and Morgana awoke early to the sound of the royal trumpet being played. Merlin quickly went back to his own bed before his Butler greeted him good morning, Morgana went to get changed in the bathroom first while Merlin changed in the lodge. </p><p>“Bathroom is all yours” Morgana said as she sat down on her bed. She grabbed some baby wipes out her bag and began to clean her face. </p><p>“Doing your makeup?” Merlin asked. </p><p>“Nope” Morgana said, popping the p. “Need to tie my hair up then we can head off”.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll pee then we can go”.</p><p>“Tmi” Morgana chuckled. Once ready, the butler took them out to their jeep and they begin their safari into the wild. They were then dropped off to allow them to explore the safari by themselves, taking backpacks with their lunch so they didn’t have to go back until the end of the day. </p><p>“Merlin .. Merlin look!” Morgana gasped. Merlin hastily turned around, spotting a ginormous grey creature. It’s ears wafted as it walked, trunk going out to grab its’ lunch. </p><p>“Oh my god!” Merlin gasped. “Wow”.</p><p>“You were right, this is pretty amazing” Morgana agreed. </p><p>They soon stopped for lunch in the middle of some woods, eating their sandwiches and happily chatting. </p><p>“What are we supposed to do with our rubbish?” Merlin asked as they finished eating. “And going to the toilet”.</p><p>“You take the rubbish back with you, and go to the toilet in the woods”.</p><p>“What!” Merlin gasped. “I mean ... <em>how</em>?”.</p><p>“What do you mean how?” Morgana chuckled. “It ain’t that hard. Besides, you’re a man, it’ll be easy enough”.</p><p>Merlin continued to look disgusted. </p><p>“I’ll be back soon” Morgana said as she stumbled into some bushes. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Slightly later update than usual but I’m glad I got this done in time! Haha, college has been crazy lately, though haven’t had too much work so far</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The trip to Botswana was well spent. Merlin and Morgana had bonded well over the trip. Morgana also decided to buy a house in Toronto given that Avalon Firm had transferred to Toronto permanently now and Morgana wanted to avoid as much flying as possible. As much as she hated it, it was also bad for the environment too so while she <em>loved</em> Merlin’s private planes, she wasn’t <em>too</em> keen on them. She also found the apartment she had first bought rather small and not to her taste so sold it and upgraded to a three bedroom house to keep as her main base. The house was perfect, not too small and not too big, enough bedrooms to allow her to host people too. She was looking at permanently transferring there too, if Aredian won the election Morgana was adamant that she wouldn’t live in America so had started to make plans. Avalon firm wasn’t even filming, so the only tie she had to LA was her father Gorlois and her old apartment. Morgause wanted to be the first in Morgana’s new house so flew over to Toronto with Clarissa. </p><p>“Well, this is an amazing house” Morgause said as she sipped away at her glass of white wine. “It’s so nice to not have to share a room with Clarissa or the kids whenever we come over”.</p><p>“Morgause, you live under an hour away!” Morgana exclaimed. “I <em>know</em> that I used to live hours away but we haven’t had a sleepover in years!”.</p><p>“We wanted a night off from the boys” Morgause shrugged. “And what better way than to spend it with the lovesick puppy?”.</p><p>“I’m not a lovesick puppy” Morgana muttered. Her lack of makeup showed through visibly with her reddening cheeks. </p><p>“Yeah right” Morgause scoffed. “Clarissa?”.</p><p>“Yes Mommy” Clarissa said. </p><p>“Do you think Auntie Morgs has a boyfriend?”.</p><p>“Fuck you Morgause” Morgana muttered under her breath. </p><p>“No thank you” Morgause replied with a smirk. “I’m not gay, you’re dating a prince”.</p><p>“Yes, auntie morgs has a boyfriend!!” Clarissa squealed. “And you’ll be a princess”.</p><p>“Maybe” Morgana said dreamily as she threw her head back. “Maybe sweetie. Wait—did you <em>tell her</em>, Morgause!”.</p><p>“No” Morgause shook her head. “We went to Disneyland and now Clarissa is <em>obsessed</em> with princesses”.</p><p>“I forgot about that” Morgana remarked. “How was it?”.</p><p>“I bet it was nothing compared to a trip to Botswana with the Prince of England” Morgause raised her eyebrows.  </p><p>Morgana sighed loudly. “Okay, I give up. We can talk about it, but after Clarissa is in bed”.</p><p>“Come on kiddo, time for bed” Morgause said as she picked up Clarissa. </p><p>“But mommy, I don’t want to go to bed” Clarissa protested. </p><p>“And mommy doesn’t care” Morgause retorted. “You’re going bed”.</p><p>“Night Auntie Morgs” Clarissa said with a pout. </p><p>“Night sweetie” Morgana replied while checking her phone. Seven o’clock in Toronto, around midnight in England. ‘<strong>Any chance you’re awake still? X</strong>’ she texted Merlin. ‘<strong>Always x</strong>’ he replied. </p><p>“Well toddlers are a nightmare” Morgause sighed. “But she is finally out and I am ready to hear about the Prince”</p><p>“Hm?” Morgana said looking rather confused as she looked up from her phone. </p><p>“Were you just messaging Prince Merlin?” Morgause teased. </p><p>“Maybe” Morgana admitted. </p><p>“Morgana Astrid LeFou, you little monkey!”.</p><p>“Okay then...wait LeFou!” Morgana drawled as she raised her signature eyebrow. “What does LeFou mean?”.</p><p>“The fool” Morgause smirked. </p><p>“Oi, Morgause!”.</p><hr/><p><br/>As usual, Gwen let herself into Nottingham Cottage alongside Gladys and Amhar. Melrin had many apartments around the country, including one in Northumbria Palace which was his most frequently used one apart form Nottingham cottage, yet as of late he had been spending a lot of time at Tintagel Castle. </p><p>“You look happy” Gwen remarked. </p><p>“I do?” Merlin grinned as he looked up from his phone. </p><p>“Yeah” Gwen smiled as she sat on the sofa. “The place doesn’t stink of alcohol. You look well”.</p><p>“Thank you?” Merlin offered somewhat uncertainly. </p><p>“Can I play with these?” Amhar asked as he stood by Merlin’s drums. Without waiting for an answer, the Prince grabbed the sticks and banged on the drums. </p><p>“Okay then kiddo, if you must” Merlin shook his head with a smile. </p><p>“You really have turned yourself around!” Gwen exclaimed. </p><p>“I have, haven’t I?” Merlin agreed. He walked over to Gwen and took a smiling Gladys out her arms, throwing her in the air and catching her. </p><p>“You have” Gwen agreed with a smile. “Morgana LeFay”.</p><p>“We’ve had the best time!” Merlin said dreamily. “Don’t tell Arthur”.</p><p>“Don’t tell Arthur what?” Gwen raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Dont tell Arthur, but we’ve already been on holiday together” Merlin smirked. </p><p>“You better” Gwen covered Amhar’s ears while Merlin covered Gladys’.  “Not be breaking fucking royal protocol”.</p><p>“I’m not” Merlin vowed. “Halloween’s coming up soon. I think I’m going to head over to LA or Toronto to spend some time with her”.</p><p>“Elena’s actually going to a masked party at Soho house in Toronto. Morgana loves there doesn’t she?”.</p><p>“She does” Merlin confirmed. “A masked party! Oh my god that sounds perfect”.</p><p>“It’s also Halloween themed” Gwen added as she raised her eyebrows. “I presume this will be the first time on a <em>public</em> date?”.</p><p>“Yes. Yes it will be. The mask idea is perfect! Oh thank you Gwen! How can I even thank you?”.</p><p>“You can take Gladys and Amhar until seven tonight” Gwen smirked. “That’ll suffice. Have fun. Anyway, bye bye Gladys and Amhar”.</p><p>“Bye mummy” the two children chorused after hugging their mother. </p><p>“Well what shall we do today?” Merlin wondered as he looked around the house. Amhar was on the drums alongside Gladys. It was going to be a long day, but it’d be worth it for sure. Now to get permission from Queen Hunith. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is so short, college has been mad lately! We also had snow for the first time in ages. <br/>Next chapter: Merlin heads to Toronto for the Halloween party and some devastating news</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Of to Toronto and devastating news</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Merlin flew over to Toronto on a commercial flight in one of the first class suites instead of taking a private jet. While he knew that Morgana <em>loved</em> the private jets, she wasn’t exactly the most happy about them and the impact that they had on the environment, so in order to keep his girlfriend happy he flew on a regular British Airways plane. On the other side, his bodyguard escorted him to Morgana’s house. They’d be staying in a hotel nearby, so that Melrin and Morgana could have some privacy. At least unlike Arthur Merlin could dress himself and didn’t need his bodyguard Cedric to do so (Merlin often felt sorry for George, even Prince Amhar at only three could dress himself—even if it only was putting his coat on). </p><p>Morgana’s house was small and cosy. Official protocol required Cedric to knock on the door, Merlin ignored it (again, what Queen Hunith didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her) and knocked on the door. </p><p>“Hey you” Morgana grinned as she leant against the door. It was three o’clock in Toronto, so around seven over in England and Merlin was <em>starving</em>. She was dressed in a cable-knit jumper dress, cream and cashmere with a pair of black leggings and ugg boots. He could smell something warm inside, a mixture of cookies and other autumnal smells. </p><p>“Hey” Merlin grinned. He was dressed down for him, in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as opposed to his usual smart clothing. “You look great”.</p><p>“As do you” Morgana smiled. “Well, come on in”.</p><p>“What’s for dinner?” Cedric asked as he sat himself down and put his feet up. </p><p>“Cedric” Merlin hissed. “You’re free to go”.</p><p>“I’m supposed to taste test the food” Cedric drawled. </p><p>“And I don’t care” Merlin retorted. “I can taste test my own food. You are free to go for the evening”. After having a look around Morgana’s house and making sure that there was more than one bedroom, Cedric left and Morgana went through to the dining room/kitchen with Morgana. </p><p>“So what’s for dinner?” Merlin asked. </p><p>“I personally didn’t think that there was anything more fitting for the occasion than this” Morgana grinned as she set the pie down on the table. “Pumpkin pie”.</p><p>“I <em>love</em> pumpkin pie!” Merlin gasped, his mouth watering at the food. “Grandmother doesn’t usually let us have it. It’s not ‘posh enough’”.</p><p>Morgana chuckled. “Well you can have it now then”.</p><p>“Thank god that Cedric didn’t stay” Merlin breathed. “He’d have eaten it bloody all”.</p><p>“It is a good thing then” Morgana agreed. After having dinner, Morgana and Merlin had some dessert, a glass of wine and watched a movie on Netflix, mainly ignoring the movie and chatting instead. Afterwards, they went to bed and had sex for the first time. It was absolutely amazing, and even though it was still early days Merlin <em>knew</em> he was in love. </p><hr/><p>The next day they opted to go to the Halloween party that Gwen had mentioned at SoHo house in Toronto.  The party was fancy dress style with masks, Merlin and Morgana decided to go as Cleopatra and Anubis with masks on. Their costumes were rather fancy, Morgana’s a long white dress with a golden sash and blue scarf over her shoulder alongside a mask. Merlin was dressed in all black with some seams sewed in golden thread with an Anubis mask. </p><p>The party began at six, and for the first time ever Merlin and Morgana could have their date out in public. They knew that quite a few people that they knew would be going—some of Morgana’s colleague’s from Avalon Firm and Merlin’s cousin Elena with her boyfriend Godwyn. Not that they actually saw anyone that they knew, happily dancing the night away in their false identities and enjoying the anonymity. </p><p>They pretty much stayed glued to one another’s side as they sipped at drinks and ate the appetisers. Their first “public” debut had been going great so far, and they knew that while soon enough they would be public, it was good to be anonymous for the night. Merlin and Morgana were happily dancing along to the monster mash. It was nearing ten now, they’d been there a while and were showing no signs whatsoever of planning to leave soon. Merlin felt an incessant buzzing in his trousers pocket. He ignored it, yet the buzzing wouldn’t stop. </p><p>“I THINK I OUGHT TO GET THIS!” Merlin shouted over the music. </p><p>“THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD IDEA” Morgana screeched back. “I’LL COME TOO!”. Merlin flagged hold of Cedric who managed to get them a private room away from the party to take his call. </p><p>“Shit, it’s Tintagel Castle” Merlin gasped. “Hello, Prince Merlin speaking”.</p><p>“Merlin, I’m afraid I have bad news” Gwaine sighed. “The press have found out that you and Morgana are together”.</p><p>“Shit” Merlin breathed. “I mean, I knew it was inevitable but, already?”.</p><p>“Sorry mate” Gwaine offered. “We’ve managed to get them to stall until the morning”.</p><p>“Okay, uh thanks for letting me know. I ought to go”.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Morgana asked. </p><p>“Not really” Merlin sighed. “The daily mail know about our relationship, they plan to go live in the morning”.</p><p>“Shit” Morgana muttered under her breath. </p><p>“Exactly” Merlin agreed. </p><p>“I think we ought to head back to my place...figure out what to do”.</p><p>“I’ll tell Cedric to get out car ready. Come here” Merlin held out his arms and Morgana fell into his embrace. They went back to Morgana’s house, wondering what exactly to do. </p><p>“The press will be here tomorrow ... I’m sure of it” Merlin sighed. </p><p>“They will” Morgana agreed as she put her head in her hands. “Maybe ... if we go elsewhere? If need be that is”.</p><p>“After halloween I suppose?” Merlin shrugged. “I want us to spend our first Halloween together”.</p><p>“As do I ... Morgause might let us stay. I mean she’s got a three story house, so”.</p><p>“Morgause Cornwall?” Merlin asked nervously. </p><p>“Yeah” Morgana drawled. “What’s the problem with that?”.</p><p>“She might kill me” Melrin muttered. “If I break your heart. At least, that’s what Gwen said”.</p><p>“Well luckily for the both of us you don’t seem to be breaking any hearts, do you?”. Morgana prodded Merlin’s nose and then kissed him, sitting in his lap. </p><hr/><p>They ended up staying in for their first Halloween together, enjoying wine, good food, pumpkin carving and a scary movie together. The press began camping outside Morgana’s on Halloween day, while at first it was only a small number of them it was inevitable that it would soon increase. The press has also started hounding Morgana’s mother Vivienne, though luckily her father had temporarily relocated to Mexico City and nobody knew about that. As a result, in the middle of the night Merlin managed to arrange an escort that was sworn to secrecy to take them to Morgause Cornwall’s place on the other side of Toronto. It had been advised that Merlin head back to England, yet he refused and insisted on staying by Morgana’s side and helping her through it. He’d seen the devastating effects that the press could have on people—especially after his mother’s death, and he wasn’t about to have the same thing happen with Morgana. They turned up to the Cornwall’s with many gifts for the children, with them deciding that they love their “uncle Merlin” immediately. </p><p>Morgana and Morgause were happily chatting and giggling about something or another, apparently a college memory. </p><p>“You know mate” Cenred said as he sat next to Merlin. “I met your mum when she came over on a trip here”.</p><p>“Really?” Merlin asked. His ears would perk up whenever anyone would mention Princess Ygraine. Only having had eleven years with his mother before she died, he was eager to hear whatever other’s had experienced with her. </p><p>“She was great” Cenred grinned. “I can see where you get your good nature from”.</p><p>“I have to agree on that” Morgana grinned as she stroked Merlin’s arm. </p><p>“You’re adorable” Merlin smiled. </p><p>“I know” Morgana agreed with a smirk. Merlin stayed for a week before he had to head back to England and Morgana returned to her house in order to recommence filming for Avalon firm. They were back to long distance, and Morgana knew one thing for sure. She was in love.  She hadn’t had the best luck with love in the past, and she didn’t know <em>how</em> to admit it or even if she <em>wanted</em> to say it. Well she knew she wanted to say it, she was just unsure on how to deal with the sudden rise in popularity. The tabloids hadn’t necessarily reacted well to the news of one of the Queen’s grandchildren dating an American, with Northumbria Palace having to issue a statement that no racism will be tolerated. While it was stressful to have the news out, at the same time it was like a weight had been lifted of Merlin and Morgana’s shoulders, along with the others that knew and were sworn to secrecy. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas time!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning : mentions of miscarriage</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“I can’t believe we’ve been together for almost five months now” Morgana grinned as she kissed Merlin. As of late, she’d been spending more time at Tintagel Castle in Merlin’s apartment Nottingham Cottage. While she was still yet to meet his family, they were enjoying each other’s company and getting to know one another. Now that the truth was out, it was scary yet also exciting at the same time. Though it did mean that they had to have their dates very late at night and at exclusive locations, normally through bookings and NDAs so that they wouldn’t get harassed by the press. </p><p>“And it’s almost Christmas” Merlin smiled. “Anything in particular you want for Christmas?”.</p><p>“All I want for Christmas ... is” Morgana sang going up and down the notes. “You”.</p><p>“Alexa” Merlin grinned and sighed. “Play my Christmas playlist”.</p><p>“Playing Merlin’s Christmas playlist” Alexa replied and began to play ‘All I want for Christmas is you’. Merlin and Morgana joined hands and immediately began dancing around the house. </p><p>“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need” Merlin sang. </p><p>“Who knew that Prince Merlin was so bad at singing?” Morgana teased. “I don’t care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree”.</p><p>“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas, is you” they danced around the house happily lost in that moment. </p><p>“So what’s Christmas like on the royal family?” Morgana asked as they lounged on the settee. </p><p>“Oh, you know. Opening presents on Christmas Eve, we head to Anglia Estate in Norfolk as per family tradition, decorate the tree and all. Gladys and Amhar get their Santa presents in the morning”.</p><p>“I was wondering how it’d work with little kids” Morgana mused. “They still do Santa”.</p><p>“They do, the kids love it so” Merlin shrugged. “I mean, Grandma still gets to do her traditions, they get to have a normal childhood. Win win all around”.</p><p>“I suppose it is” Morgana agreed. </p><p>“We do gag gifts for presents too” Merlin added. “It’s great”.</p><p>“Ah, so you’re just like us peasants” Morgana teased. “Well it doesn’t look at all festive around here”.</p><p>“We’re going Christmas tree shopping soon!” Merlin exclaimed. “Why don’t we watch a movie for now?”.</p><p>“I have a better idea” Morgana smirked. “You brit’s go on about the queen’s Christmas Day speech. I’ll admit, I’ve never seen one”.</p><p>“You what!” Merlin almost screeched. “How?”.</p><p>“I just haven’t” Morgana shrugged. “Well, shall we watch the speeches then or not?”.</p><p>“You’re going to have to get used to them, so we may as well” Merlin grinned. </p><p>“Your grandma is adorable” Morgana said. “Aww. You all seem so close together and all, a perfect family“.</p><p>“Meh, I guess”.</p><p>“Oh shit I’m an idiot” Morgana face palmed. “I forgot about all that”.</p><p>“It’s okay, really” Merlin insisted. “How’s your uh...family situation?”.</p><p>“My dad raised me as a child after my parents split, though my mum and I <em>are</em> in contact. Albeit estranged. We have been in contact as of late. Then there’s my half sister Theomacha, my dad had her in a previous relationship and likewise with my half-brother Gorlois junior”.</p><p>“And they say that we have traditional names” Merlin scoffed. </p><p>“Exactly!” Morgana agreed. “So I guess that’s the story really”.</p><p>“Sounds rather complicated I suppose, a bit like mine”.</p><p>“I love you” Morgana blurted. </p><p>“Huh ...?” Merlin grinned. </p><p>“I love you”.</p><p>“I love you too” Merlin grinned as he kissed his girlfriend. They bought their tree after midnight and finding the perfect one, alongside some mistletoe and stayed up late into the early hours of the morning decorating Merlin’s house ready for Christmas. </p><hr/><p>“Well, I guess I’m back to LA” Morgana sighed as she lay in bed with Merlin that morning. </p><p>“I guess so” Merlin agreed. </p><p>“Not for much longer” Morgana smiled. “After Christmas I’m selling up”.</p><p>“How come?” Merlin asked as he sat up. </p><p>“Aredian won the election” Morgana snarled. “I’m not staying in america with that evil orange”.</p><p>“Evil orange” Merlin chuckled. </p><p>“He’s a bloody misogynistic arsehole with no regard to others except himself and those that share his views”.</p><p>“Can’t stand him, prick” Merlin agreed. “Enough about the idiot. Well, shall we exchange our gifts?”.</p><p>“Okay” Morgana grinned as she slid out of bed and stalked over to her suitcase and took the present out. A small box, and Merlin gave her a slightly larger box. Morgana was given a rather exquisite diamond necklace with sapphire’s on it, while Merlin had a rather expensive Swiss Army knife. </p><p>“Merlin” Morgana gasped. “It’s beautiful”.</p><p>“Just like you” Merlin smiled as he kissed her forehead. “This is so nice! I love it”.</p><p>“I’m glad” Morgana grinned. “Well, we have a few hours together before I head back to LA, for the last time”.</p><p>“So you’re off to Canada now?”.</p><p>“That I am” Morgana confirmed. </p><p>“Thank god! Shorter flight times”.</p><p>“I know, right!”.</p><p>Merlin sighed as he saw Morgana get out the car and walk into the airport. He knew that they’d have to spend Christmas apart anyway, though he simply hated the feeling he had as he had to watch her leave each time, even though he knew it was a part that simply came with long distance relationships. Even though he had Christmas itself to look forward to along with the lunch at Northumbria Palace with the children before they headed over to Anglia Estate in Norfolk. While it wasn’t near the best area, Gwen and Arthur had a family home nearby that they used and loved, even if Merlin wasn’t the biggest fan of Kings Lynn so tended to stay on the estate, or head to the beach nearby on occasion, though at winter it was <em>way</em> too cold to even consider going there. He was moping around the flat when he heard a knock and headed over. He’d given Cedric the day off, he doubted Gwaine would need to contact him and his best mate Will was probably with his fiancé Freya given that they’d just gotten engaged. </p><p>“Gwen” Merlin said as she stood at the door. </p><p>“Bloody hell man” she muttered as she walked straight through. “Nice to see you’ve decorated”.</p><p>“Rather well too” Merlin smirked. He looked up and noticed that they were both standing under the mistletoe. </p><p>“Fuck it, we’re not getting bad luck” Gwen said as she kissed Merlin on the cheek. “So, what’s the problem?”.</p><p>“Morgana’s gone back to LA” Merlin pouted. </p><p>“Come on, Merlin! It’s Christmas, time to celebrate. Ready for the Christmas party tomorrow then lunch the day after tomorrow?”.</p><p>“I guess so” he muttered. “Just out of interest, how <em>do</em> you know Morgana?”.</p><p>“I used to go to school with a guy called Accolon, he happens to know Morgana and Morgause Cornwall too by extension. We were back in touch lately given that Gladys had just turned one and she had her pictures in the magazines and all. I mentioned in passing that you’re a grumpy single sod, likewise he did with Morgana so he told Morgause and put us in touch for matchmaking and ... the rest is history”.</p><p>“Accolon?” Merlin frowned. “Accolon Adams?”.</p><p>“Yeah, why?”.</p><p>“He’s Morgana’s love interest in Avalon firm!” Merlin gasped. </p><p>“Yeah something like that” Gwen shrugged. </p><p>“You knew <em>all this time</em> and you <em>didn’t</em> tell me!”.</p><p>“He wanted to keep it under wraps. Doesn’t like taking credit and all”.</p><p>“Holy shit” Merlin murmured. He knew Morgana would still be in the car and texted her. “ACCOLON SET US UP!!”.</p><p>‘<strong>Huh? [laughing emoji]’</strong>. </p><p>‘Accolon Adams, he was the one that set us up’. </p><p>‘<strong>Accolon adams, as in my coworker?! Really?!’  </strong></p><p>‘Yup. Don’t tell him I told you, it was meant to be a secret’.</p><p>
  <strong>‘Now I feel bad about only getting him a Starbucks gift card for Christmas ;(‘</strong>
</p><p>‘You said you barely talk [thinking emoji]’</p><p>‘<strong>I know, but if it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t have met the man of my dreams [winking emoji]’</strong></p><p>‘Can’t disagree there [grinning emoji]’</p><hr/><p>The next day, Merlin headed over to a charity party with Arthur and Gwen, the three musketeers back in action for the first time since the news of Merlin and Morgana’s relationship was revealed. The Queen was also hosting her annual Christmas lunch the day after, for all those who wouldn’t make it to Anglia Estate so that they could all meet. As usual, Merlin travelled with Arthur and Gwen along with the two children. Given that he and Morgana had only been dating for five months, it made more sense for her to head back to LA to sell up than to go to the queen’s Christmas dinner where she barely knew anyone (except Merlin, of course!). After waving to the many cameras with a somber look on his face, Merlin made his way in with his brother, sister-in-law and the children. He looked around at the vastness of Northumbria Palace, taking it all in as they made their way to the dining room. As usual, the children were deposited in the nursery while Merlin was sat at the dining table. While many others happily chatted and caught up, Merlin was bored during the dinner, even more so afterwards in the reception room.  Everyone else was having a great time with their partners and happily chatting with their cousins though all Merlin wanted to do was be with Morgana. </p><p>“You look bored” Mithian commented as she walked over, hand on her stomach. Mithian was Merlin’s cousin, the only child of Princess Alice, the Queen’s only child. While she was very much a part of the royal family, she wasn’t in line to the throne due to old traditions, though they had changed that after Gladys was born. Mithian was happy to stay out of the spotlight anyway, even though her husband Leon was an equine champion in the olympics. </p><p>“I am” Merlin sighed. </p><p>“Well, congratulations to you” Mithian grinned. “Morgana LeFay?”.</p><p>“Yeah” Merlin smiled. “I forgot! Congratulations to you too”.</p><p>“Thank you” Mithian smiled. “Well, looks like this next year will bring good things for all of us”.</p><p>“It will” Merlin agreed. </p><p>“Ow” Mithian said. </p><p>“You alright?” Merlin asked. </p><p>“Just going to nip to the loo” Mithian said. Not long after, everyone began to disperse and headed back to their own homes to rest before heading to Anglia all together on the British Royal train. They arrived at Kings Lynn station and then would drive to the Estate. At Anglia, the tree was mostly decorated though they did add some extra ornaments to it. Christmas was spent as usual, the joke gifts being opened on Christmas Eve while the children’s Santa gifts were saved for Christmas morning. As usual, they went to church, but Queen Hunith wasn’t feeling well so didn’t attend. Mithian’s stomach pain had gotten worse and she had sadly lost the baby, so opted to stay home with her husband Leon as they had their own private service. As he walked to the church, Merlin couldn’t help but feeling rather alone with no partner or Morgana. He and Freya had spoken about marriage before just after the royal wedding of 2011, though Freya knew that the ‘royal life’ simply <em>wasn’t</em> for her. Besides, she was engaged to Will now and they were due to get married in March. At first, Merlin was uncertain of what to think about their relationship, especially since at the time he was single. As for now? Everything had changed and he was thrilled for his friends. Merlin truly felt as though he was on top of the clouds as the family sat and played “ibble dibble” as they tended to do every Boxing Day. </p><p>“Number three ibble dibble with no dibble ibble is calling on number five ibble dibble with two dibble ibble”.</p><p>“Huh?” Merlin asked as he looked around. </p><p>“Ohhh, he got another dibble ibble!” Gwen declared as she grabbed the cork and made the mark on Merlin’s face. </p><hr/><p>Morgana spent Christmas Day with her mother and soon managed to sell her apartment after it had only been on the market for three days. She’d met with Accolon and thanked him profusely, which he insisted wasn’t as much of a big deal as Morgana made it out to be and that he’d see her on set again soon.  Morgana also met with the current First Lady, Annis Caerlon as well as the president. Morgana had been friends with them for a while, though both had been too busy to have a catch up beforehand, dealing with work and Aredian’s win of the election. Morgana had made it clear that she was leaving LA, and thought that Caerlon had made an excellent president “unlike the pompous idiot” who was about to take over. Merlin flew over to Toronto in time for New Year’s Eve, as they brought the new year in together. </p><p>“Happy new year love” Merlin grinned. </p><p>“Happy new year” Morgana said as she kissed Merlin. The beginning of 2017? <em>Perfect</em>. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did some research on what siblings Morgana could have as I know that Meghan Markle has an older half sister and brother, and as Morgause is her best friend I couldn’t use her and likewise with Arthur being merlin’s brother. Gorlois junior was a no-brainer given that Thomas Markle’s son is a junior too, so finding a sister was rather hard to do. I stumbled across “the nine sorceresses” and Morgen was one of them so I looked into it a bit and decided to go with Morgana’s half sister as Theomacha as I thought it rather fitting that it meant “enemy of god” and also she was described as “a wild looking wicked witch” which is essentially what happened in season 4/5 (in all seriousness ... what happened to Morgana’s hair and how the hell did she get green eyeshadow?!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morgana meets the Royal Family!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beginning of 2017 was rather good. After ringing in the new year together, Morgana had to go to work and Merlin had to return to England. Though at least they’d be able to meet soon when Morgana had a week break from filming in the middle of January, during which she’d fly over to England. Merlin had managed to get approval from Queen Hunith that (after extensive background checks—due to what happened with Princess Ygraine you could <em>never</em> be too careful!) it was determined that Morgana would be allowed to meet some of the family. She wasn’t going to meet the Queen or Prince Uther, though she would get to meet His Royal Highness Prince Arthur Duke of Camelot, Duchess Guinevere of Camelot and Her Royal Highness Princess Gladys. She would’ve met Prince Amhar, though he was now attending nursery every day and Morgana would be there during the week, though Gwen wanted him to meet her too so she was trying to get them to meet somehow. It probably would mean Morgana would stay slightly later than arranged or Amhar would have to go to bed late, not that it mattered for only one or two nights. He’d been allowed to stay up late to meet President Caerlon briefly before he went to bed. </p><p>Merlin headed back to England at the beginning of January, the days of Morgana filming were fourteen hours long and more often than not by the time her day had ended she wanted nothing more than to do some self care then go to sleep. Merlin had to do his military duties anyway, he planned to get them all done before Morgana came over so that he could spend all his time with her. Morgana flew over on a weekend and Merlin was there waiting at the airport for her. Even though he could have had his escorts get her bags for her, she insisted on doing so herself therefore delaying herself slightly by not only having to go through passport control but also go to baggage reclaim. Merlin had never had to go to baggage reclaim, but he knew that baggage reclaim could take absolutely ages and he found himself getting impatient—but what Morgana wanted Morgana would get. He knew he wanted to marry her but if she didn’t want to get married that was still her choice. Morgana was escorted to Merlin’s car by some security guards from Heathrow airport and then driven away with Merlin accompanied by many police cars as they headed to Nottingham Cottage at Tintagel Castle. With the whole time zone change, on Morgana’s first day they didn’t do much except adjust to the new time zone and relax together, preparing for her to meet The Duke and Duchess of Camelot. </p><p>Prince Amhar was sent to nursery early in the morning as usual by his nanny while his parents remained at home with Gladys as they began to get themselves ready for the day. </p><p>“I do pass royal protocol, right?” Morgana checked as she walked up to Merlin. </p><p>“Of course you do” Merlin said as he kissed her forehead. “You look perfect. How you feeling?”.</p><p>“Slightly nervous” Morgana admitted. “I mean he’s your brother, they’re going to be the future King and Queen of England!”.</p><p>“I’ve told him about you and he likes what he’s heard” Merlin reassured her. “I am <em>sure</em> it’s going to be great”. Gwaine arrived at Nottingham Cottage and escorted Merlin and Morgana to apartment 1a. They walked in and Morgana looked around in awe, Merlin smiling at her happiness as she looked around and they walked down the fancy corridors.  Gwaine stopped them outside the living room as they waited for the doors to open, Morgana fidgeting excitedly. </p><p>“You’re so excited” Merlin chuckled. </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know why” Morgana chuckled. “I was the same before our date so”.</p><p>“I can imagine” Merlin smirked. The doors opened and Merlin and Morgana glanced at each other with a smile, holding each other’s hands and walking to the room at George’s gesture. </p><p>“May I present to you, His Royal Highness Prince Arthur Duke of Camelot, Her Royal Highness Duchess Guinevere of Camelot and Her Royal Highness Princess Gladys”. Guinevere was stood next to Prince Arthur, who was dressed in a </p><p>“It is good to meet you” Guinevere smiled as she gently shook Morgana’s hand. </p><p>“As it is you” Morgana replied. </p><hr/><p>Overall, the meeting went extremely well.  Guinevere and Morgana were getting on really well and Arthur had took a likening to her too, while she wasn’t the best with children given that the only ones she knew were Morgause’s, she was rather good with Princess Gladys. She met Prince Amhar after he returned home from nursery and even though he was rather tired and slightly grumpy, she was still kind and patient with the three year old which only impressed Arthur and Guinevere more. Naturally they’d wait until Morgana had returned to Canada before they voiced their opinions of her to Merlin, though all in all they had a lovely first time meeting. Upon arriving at Nottingham Cottage, Merlin and Morgana sat down and began to watch The Crown. </p><p>“I wonder if all of this is true” Morgana wondered. </p><p>“I’m not sure really” Merlin pulled his lip to one side. “On one hand...I wasn’t even alive when Grandmother was going through all this, though on the other hand I do know a lot about it. If that makes any sense”.</p><p>“It does” Morgana nodded. “Of course it does, Merlin. How else do you explain history lessons”.</p><p>“Touché” Merlin grinned. “Though when it’s your own family, I guess it’s ... different. If you get what I mean”.</p><p>“Yeah, cause how far do they go with it? I mean so far it seems so good, though when would they stop?”.</p><p>“I mean a part of me wants them to cover my mother and father’s marriage” Merlin admitted. “Then again at the same time having to watch, you know ... happen all over again”.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Morgana asked. </p><p>“You know, being the kid walking behind his mum’s coffin with his brother. Then there was of course the rumours that they killed her which obviously aren’t true and”.</p><p>“Your family killed you mom!” Morgana gasped. </p><p>“I thought everyone knew that?” Merlin raised an eyebrow. “Or at least heard of it”.</p><p>“I will say I haven’t exactly been keeping up with the royals” Morgana admitted. “I mean I know your Mom died but well, that’s about it”.</p><p>“Oh ... uh, well my mum and dad divorced when I was eleven. Then when I was twelve my mum died in a car crash. She wasn’t wearing a seatbelt, was with her boyfriend at the time and they had a crash in a tunnel with no cameras so it was all rather tense ... then there’s the whole French versus British element of them treating on the scene instead of moving to hospital. I  mean she was the ‘people’s Princess’ and all. Then, you know all of a sudden everything changed, she died and I was that little kid walking behind his mother’s coffin”.</p><p>“Oh my God” Morgana gasped. “I’m so, so sorry. I had no idea that all that had happened...I’m sorry. That’s terrible”.</p><p>“It’s been a rough ride” Merlin admitted. “Living with it all, especially as a kid. Wondering if somehow you could’ve stopped it or changed it all. If I wasn’t born that they’d still be together. Then at the same time all I feel is anger. Why, why did she have to go! Why did she have to leave?!”.</p><p>“Merlin” Morgana said sympathetically. </p><p>“Though when I met you it ... it all changed. Suddenly life was so much better and it was great”.</p><p>“I’m glad” Morgana smiled. “Blimey, that’s a hell of a lot you’ve been through. Come here M”. Merlin leant into Morgana’s embrace and they remained in each other’s arms. </p><hr/><p>The second to last day that Morgana was going to be in England had arrived. They decided that they’d have lunch at the Royal Lodge and then relax at Merlin’s place for the rest of the day. They’d just finished eating and were about to head home when Merlin’s phone rang. </p><p>“Okay, change of plans” Merlin grinned. “You’re meeting my dad, stepmum and grandma”.</p><p>“Oh, that’s cool” Morgana commented. “So like the Queen”.</p><p>“Yeah” Merlin nodded. “You know how to curtesy, right? So you’ll be fine”.</p><p>Morgana paled slightly. “I don’t know how to curtesy”.</p><p>“Oh” Merlin said. “We’ll figure it out when we get there”. They arrived at Windsor Castle and HILDIE (technically Grunhilda, though Hildie was her nickname), Princess Elena and Princess Vivian’s mother, ex-wife to Agravaine came running out. Morgana practised curtseying a few times with help from Hildie before Queen Hunith, Prince Balinor Duke of Ealdor, Prince Uther Duke of Cornwall and Catrina Duchess of Cornwall. </p><p>“I can’t believe I actually met your grandma, the Queen!” Morgana laughed as she and Merlin headed to the airport. The last day had been great with meeting the relatives who took an instant shine to Morgana and highly approved of her. Merlin was practically in a daze as he headed back to Tintagel Castle, though he didn’t want to be alone so he headed to Apartment 1a. </p><p>“Morgana seems like a nice girl” Arthur commented. </p><p>“She is” Merlin smiled. </p><p>“You seem absolutely smitten” Gwen smirked as she sat next to her husband. </p><p>“I am” Merlin smiled again. </p><p>“But look, Merlin, I say this on behalf of both of us and dad” Arthur sat up straighter. “I know that you like this girl, and a lot. She is charming and there is no denying that. But”.</p><p>“What is it now, dear brother” Merlin sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. </p><p>“I know that you two are very much in love which is great” Gwen commented. “Though the thing is ... we don’t want you to rush this”. </p><p>“Meaning?” Merlin raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“I heard that once a wise man said ‘only fools rush in’” Arthur said. </p><p>“Just because you’re the future king, it doesn’t mean that you’re wise” Merlin teased. </p><p>“We don’t want you to get hurt” Arthur completed. </p><p>“Thank you for looking out for me” Merlin said as he went over to Arthur and patted his shoulder. “<em>Really</em>, I truly do. I can’t help falling in love though, and well like they say. What will be, will be”.</p><p>“Merlin, try to be careful” Gwen said. </p><p>“I am, I am” Merlin said. “It feels right and we’re taking our time. Our time might be fast but we’re much older and more mature than you two were when you first got together and I get that you had a long engagement ... but still”.</p><p>“Remember we’re always on your side” Arthur sighed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I watched the Harry and Meghan interview with Oprah last night which inspired me to start writing this chapter straight away. I don’t know what to think of it tbh, on one hand it’s terrible with all they’ve been through though on the other hand some things are rather confusing (like the title issue). Either way I know that I’ll definitely be continuing this fic for a long time! Though it likely will take a while as now I’m back at college and work FULL TIME so have hardly any free time! Also, I know that in real life the Cambridge’s have three kids and I’m uncertain on whether I should give Gwen and Arthur another baby or leave it at Amhar and Gladys, anyway let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>